A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter
by ynotlleb
Summary: My 50th TBBT fanfic. This takes place during the early part of my story "Life without Penny". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.
1. December

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 1, the Xmas party.**

#################################

Leonard was preparing to go out

"OK Sheldon, are you coming with me to the Caltech Xmas party or not?"

"No thank you Leonard, I have no intention to celebrate Saturnalia with you or anyone else."

"Come on, since Howard and Raj left I only have you to go with to social events."

"Well perhaps you will make a new friend at the party?"

#################################

Next day in the Caltech canteen

"So there you are Dr. Hofstadter, one strike against you for not being there to drive me to work this morning."

"Well Sheldon you said said that I might make a new friend at the party, well I did. I spent the night at Leslie's place."

Then Leslie said "what a Dumbass."


	2. January

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 2, promotion.**

#################################

Early in the New Year all of the Caltech Physics researchers were gathered in the large Physics seminar room to find out who had been promoted to tenured Professor. The head of the Caltech Physics department, Professor Gablehauser, was with Janine Davis from Human Resources. Gablehauser began to speak.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I can confirm that the Dean of Caltech Science has agreed to promote two of you to tenured Professors. These promotions will be backdated to the start of this year. Could you please hand over the envelopes Mrs Davis."

Gablehauser opened the first envelope.

"Congratulations to our first new Professor, Dr. Leslie Winkle! Could you please come up to the front Professor Winkle."

Leslie gave Leonard a big hug and a kiss before she went up to the front to join Gablehauser.

Gablehauser then opened the second envelope.

"Congratulations to our second new Professor, Dr. Sheldon Cooper! Could you also please come up to the front Professor Cooper."

Sheldon joined Leslie at the front, he shook hands with Gablehauser and then reluctantly shook hands with Leslie.

"So congratulations Professor Winkle."

"You too Professor Dumbass."

Leslie was soon surrounded by lots of her colleagues offering her congratulations. Sheldon walked out of the seminar room alone.


	3. February

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 3, Professor Cooper has a meeting.**

#################################

Sheldon was at home when Leonard came through the door.

"Well hello stranger, what brings you here?"

"I do live here you know Sheldon"

"Really, I thought that you lived with Professor Winkle these days."

"What if I did?"

"Well you can live with whoever you like but you if you want to move out then from section 5 subsection 3 of the Roommate Agreement I will need 4 weeks notice."

"Thank you for the reminder. Do you want a ride to Caltech tomorrow morning."

"Yes I do, I have an important meeting with Professor Gablehauser tomorrow morning."

#################################

Next morning

"Good morning Sara."

"Good morning Professor Cooper."

"I have a meeting with Professor Gablehauser in 45 seconds."

"He is expecting you Professor, won't you please go through to his office."

"Thank you Sara."

"Good morning Professor Cooper"

"Good morning Professor Gablehauser. I have a request to make from you. I would like your permission to work from home, I have everything that I need to do my work at home, why should I bother coming in to Caltech? I do more work when I get home in the evening."

"That is quite a request Professor Cooper, how would we know what you are doing. For all we know you could spend all day at home watching Star Trek and reading comic books."

"I could come in to Caltech every now and then to give you progress reports, prove that I am not goofing off."

"I suppose I could, but I am not an expert in your field of research. Professor Winkle's field is similar to yours."

Gablehauser pressed the intercom "Sara, could you call Professor Winkle and ask her to come to my office as soon as possible."

"How on earth did a substandard Physicist like Leslie Winkle ever make Professor?"

"Now now Professor Cooper, you will need to be civil to Professor Winkle if this is going to work..."


	4. March

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 4, Leslie and Leonard come to the apartment.**

#################################

Early one Saturday morning Sheldon had just finished watching 'Doctor Who' when the door to the apartment opened, Leonard and Leslie walked in carrying some empty cardboard boxes.

"Good morning Professor Cooper, in accordance with section 5 subsection 3 of the Roommate Agreement I am giving you 4 weeks notice that I am moving out to live with Professor Winkle. Here is the paperwork for you to sign."

Sheldon signed the paperwork

"Thanks Sheldon"

"Yeah, thanks Dumbass"

"OK Leslie we can start packing in the bedroom."

Leonard and Leslie spent the rest of the morning packing up Leonard's stuff. It took 3 journeys to get everything _chez_ Leslie. In the meantime Sheldon spent the morning working on a Physics problem on his whiteboard. By the end of the morning everything was packed, as they prepared to move the last of Leonard's things out Sheldon said

"So Leonard, you are aware that you still have to pay your share of the rent and other bills for 4 more weeks."

"Yes I am aware of that, I am familiar with the all powerful Roommate Agreement. Here are my keys."

Sheldon then shook Leonard by the hand.

"Thank you for being my roommate, good luck to the two of you, you will need it."

"Thanks Dumbass, by the way, there is a missing minus sign on your Physics problem."

Then Leslie and Leonard walked out of the apartment.


	5. April

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 5, Leslie and Leonard go out for dinner.**

#################################

Caltech, Sheldon joined Gablehauser and Leslie for his monthly meeting to discuss his work.

"Good morning Professors, before we get started I would like to thank Professor Winkle, she pointed out an error on a problem on my whiteboard at home. Once I found the error I was able to solve my problem."

"You are welcome Dumbass..."

#################################

That evening Leslie and Leonard went out to dinner

"Good evening, welcome to the Cheesecake Factory, my name is Penny."

"Good evening, table for two please."

After they were seated

"So a question for you Dr. Hofstadter?"

"Ask away Professor Winkle"

"Will you marry me Leonard?"

"Are you serious Leslie?"

"I am deadly serious Leonard."

"Then I will marry you Leslie!"

#################################

1 hour later at Sheldon's apartment

Knockknockknockknockknock "Sheldon"

Sheldon opened the door

"Leonard, Professor Winkle, what is the meaning of this intrusion when I am trying to work."

Then to Sheldon's great surprise Leslie hugged him "we are engaged Dumbass."

"I see, I suppose that congratulations are in order. Can I get back to work now."

"One more thing Sheldon" said Leonard "will you be best man at our wedding."

"Yes, I can do that, is there anything else?"

"No Dumbass, we just wanted you to know, I am going home with my fiancé now."


	6. May

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 6, Leslie talks with Sheldon.**

#################################

Sheldon made his monthly Caltech visit to discuss his Physics work with Professors Gablehauser and Winkle. After the meeting Sheldon asked Leslie if they could talk in private.

"So Professor Winkle, thank you for the Physics discussion today. Gablehauser hasn't really got a clue but you understand enough of my work to keep me on my toes."

"Thank you Dumbass."

"Next month is your wedding to Leonard, I agreed to be best man at this wedding, I want to talk to you about that. Leonard has been a good friend to me over the years. I know that we are unlikely to ever end up as good friends but for the sake of Leonard and not to spoil your big day we should call a truce. We can go back to hating each other after the wedding."

"Agreed Dumbass, I mean Sheldon."

"Thank you Leslie, we have four weeks to the wedding, I think we can survive that long."

#################################

Over the next 4 weeks Sheldon made a few more trips into Caltech to discuss the wedding. Sheldon had contacted Howard and Raj and they both accepted their wedding invitations, they both agreed to act as groomsmen at the wedding.

With a week to go Leonard was getting cold feet, this was not helped when Leonard's mother reminded him that he was about to marry a Professor, when was he going to get his Professorship?

With two days to go Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj had a 24 hour video game session in Sheldon's apartment for old times sake.


	7. June

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 7, after the wedding.**

#################################

Leslie and Leonard were successfully married at Pasadena City Hall. Best man Sheldon was able to make a polite speech at the wedding reception, although he spent most of the rest of the time at the reception talking to Leonard's mother. The newlyweds looked happy enough when they left for a 2 week honeymoon in Hawaii.

#################################

Two and a half weeks later Sheldon had his monthly discussion day at Caltech. Before the discussion with Professors Gablehauser and Winkle he went to visit Leonard.

"Hello Leonard, welcome back. How was Hawaii?"

"It was fine I suppose, lots of work waiting for me when I came back. Science doesn't stop if you take a holiday."

"That's true. So how is married life?"

"Not what I expected!"

30 minutes later it was time for the Professorial discussion of Sheldon's work.

"Good morning Professor Gablehauser and Professor Winkle. Welcome back Leslie, how was the honeymoon?"

"Cut the chit chat Professor Dumbass, I have enough to work to get done without wasting time with small talk. Just let us know what you have been doing over the last month so we can get this over and done with."


	8. July

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 8, trouble in the canteen.**

#################################

Sheldon made an extra trip to Caltech as there was to be a seminar from a visiting Professor from Italy. Before the seminar he decided to eat in the Caltech canteen, after he had got his food he saw Leonard and Leslie sitting together. He decided to go and see if they would like company whilst they ate. However, as he got closer he could hear that Leonard and Leslie were having a blazing argument. This culminated in Leonard tipping his tray of food over Leslie's head and Leslie throwing her glass of juice in Leonard's face. Leslie then got up and stormed out of the canteen. Leonard then calmly said

"Hello Sheldon, I think I would like to stay in your apartment tonight."

#################################

Later that evening Sheldon and Leonard were eating pizza and watching 'Star Trek' when there was a knock on the door.

Sheldon opened the door to see Leslie

"Professor Winkle, what brings you here?"

"I am here to apologise to my husband and take him home."

"I see, please come in and have a slice of pizza."

"No thank you Dumbass. I am sorry Leonard, please come home with me..."

#################################

Two weeks later Sheldon met Leslie just before they were about to enter Gablehauser's office.

"Good morning Professor Winkle, how are things with you today."

"I don't want to talk about it Dumbass..."


	9. August

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 9, Leonard at Princeton.**

#################################

Leonard was invited back to his _alma mater_ of Princeton to give a seminar. Afterwards he had a chat with his Ph.D supervisor Professor Cook.

"Welcome back to Princeton Leonard, that was an impressive seminar you just gave."

"Thank you Professor, it is good to be back here at Princeton."

"How are things with you these days."

"Oh I got married a couple of months ago to one of my Physics colleagues at Caltech."

"Who is the lucky lady?"

"Professor Leslie Winkle, she didn't take my surname."

"Oh yes, I remember her. She's a theoretical physicist, I remember she gave a seminar here a couple of years ago. A smart lady."

"She must be smart, she married me."

"How would you like to be a Professor like your wife?"

"I beg your pardon Professor Cook."

"Princeton has just got a big grant to extend our laser physics program, we will need someone of Professor grade to run this laser laboratory. We have had our eye on you for some time, you have been doing some good work out there in California. Unless we can find a suitable candidate with a Princeton connection before then we intend to advertise this job in the New Year. You have a Princeton connection, how would you like to come back here Leonard?"

"Wow, that's a tempting offer. I will need to discuss this with Leslie when I get home tomorrow."

"I'm sure that we could find a job for a theoretical physicist of the calibre of your wife."

#################################

Next day Leonard returned to his wife in California.

"So Leslie I have some news."

"Oh really."

"Princeton has offered me a job as a physics Professor."

"And you expect me to just dutifully follow you out there? You must think I am as big a Dumbass as your friend Sheldon."

"Firstly I have only been offered the job, I said that I would discuss it with you before deciding anything. Secondly they said they should be able to find a job for you as well."

"That's all well and good Dr. Hofstadter but I am the tenured Professor in this household not you, why should I throw away my career over here to follow you to the other side of the country?"

"OK, OK, I will tell Princeton thanks but no thanks. Are you happy now Professor Winkle?"

#################################

Next day at Caltech Leonard made a Skype call.

"Hello Professor Cook, it was good to see you at Princeton a couple of days ago. I have discussed your job offer with my wife and I have to say no."

"I am sad to hear that Leonard but I understand. Professor Winkle is doing good work out there in California. I can understand how she wouldn't want to leave Caltech. Still if you change your mind before December the job is yours."

"Thank you Professor Cook." Then Leonard ended the call.

Leonard then made another Skype call.

"Hello mother, I was at Princeton two days ago. I need your advice..."


	10. September

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 10, Leonard in apartment 4A again.**

#################################

There was a knock on the door of 4A

"Good evening Leonard."

"Hello Sheldon, she kicked me out again."

"I will get your old room ready again, what pizza toppings would you like this time?"

"Ham and mushroom, can we watch 'The Wrath of Khan' tonight."

#################################

Two hours later Spock was dead.

"So Leonard, what are you doing with Leslie?"

"Whatever it is I am not doing it right."

"Have the two of you spoken to anyone about things."

"I have spoken to my mother."

"Your mother is a remarkable woman but marriage counsellor is not her specialty."

"That is true."

"My parents marriage was not happy at the end just before my father died. My brother has been divorced too many times. I have seen this too many times in my life, I hope it doesn't happen to you old friend."

There was a knock at the door

"Leonard?"

"Your wife is here..."


	11. October

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 11, Leonard talks to his mother.**

#################################

"Hello mother."

"Hello Leonard, what do you want?"

"To talk to you about my marriage again."

"Have you spoken to your wife about getting some marriage counselling?"

"Yes I did, Leslie got so angry at my suggestion I ended up spending the weekend with Sheldon. We watched all the 'Star Wars' movies before Leslie came to get me."

"I am not one to talk about how to be successfully married. It pains me to say this Leonard but are you really sure that you want to stay married to Professor Winkle?"

"Yes mother, I want to stay married to Leslie, well I think I do. How are things at home, how is my sister doing?"

"She is getting very big, the due date for the arrival of your new niece or nephew is December 13th."

"I might come over to visit to see the new baby when it decides to make an appearance."

"Is that everything Leonard, I do have work to do and I imagine that you do as well."

"Thank you mother, goodbye"

Leonard then made another call to New Jersey

"Hello Professor Cook, Leonard Hofstadter here. How are things back at good old Princeton?..."

#################################

One hour later

"Hello Leonard"

"Hello Leslie, are you ready for lunch."

"Yes I am."

"OK, let's eat."

"How was your morning?"

"I worked on my paper and I spoke to my mother."

"Why talk to your mother?"

"Family stuff, she was telling me about my sister. She is due to give birth on December 13th. I am thinking of going out to visit to see the new baby when it comes."

"Include me out Leonard, you know what I think about your mother."

"I understand, she is definitely an acquired taste. Sheldon thinks she is wonderful but not many others agree with him."


	12. November

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 12, things go from bad to worse for Leonard and Leslie.**

#################################

By the middle of November the marriage of Leonard and Leslie was in serious trouble. Every time they tried to discuss their problems it very quickly turned into an argument. Leonard was spending as much time sleeping in apartment 4A as he was with his wife at home.

Over the breakfast table in apartment 4A

"Good morning Leonard, just to remind you that today I have my monthly discussion of my work with Gablehauser and Leslie."

"No problem Sheldon, I can drive you to Caltech. It is the least that I can do for you after your kind hospitality."

"How are you feeling? You look terrible."

"I didn't get much sleep last night?"

#################################

Ninety minutes later at Caltech Sheldon had just finished describing his latest bit of theoretical physics.

"Not very good this month Dumbass, have you done any new physics recently or have you just spent the month watching bad science-fiction movies with my no good husband?"

"Really Professor Winkle, surely that is uncalled for. I am not as much as expert in Professor Cooper's field as you are but it seemed pretty good to me. Is everything OK Leslie?"

"No Professor Gablehauser, everything is not OK. Good morning to you gentlemen" then Leslie stormed out of Gablehauser's office.

Meanwhile Leonard made another call to Princeton

"Hello Professor Cook, it's me, Leonard Hofstadter."

"Hello Leonard. How are things with you?"

"I would rather not talk about that. This laser job at Princeton, is it still available."

"Yes, but what about Professor Winkle?"

"What about Professor Winkle? I am planning a trip to New Jersey next month, my sister is due to give birth around December 13th, I am planning a trip home to see my new niece or nephew. I would like to come to the University and discuss things with you..."


	13. December again

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 13, Leonard returns to Princeton.**

#################################

December 13th. Sheldon had his monthly Professorial discussion at Caltech.

"Good morning Professors, here I am again. Do you know where Leonard is? I went past his office on the way here and it was locked."

"His sister gave birth yesterday, Uncle Leonard has gone to New Jersey to do the family thing."

"Ah yes, Beverly did say the baby was due around now..."

#################################

December 15th. Leonard visited Professor Cook at Princeton.

"Welcome back Leonard, or should I say Uncle Leonard."

"Yes that's right, my sister gave birth to a baby boy 3 days ago, they are calling him Scott."

"Shall I show you the laser laboratory, introduce you to a few people?"

Half an hour later.

"Well Professor that looks very impressive, you should be able to do some excellent physics in this new laboratory."

"Oh there is more to come, the new Professor will have lots of grant money to spend."

"That's what I would like to talk to you about?"

"So you want the job Leonard?"

"Yes I do."

"What about Professor Winkle."

"My marriage is falling apart, this could just be what I need, a clean break to start again!"

"When do you want to start Professor Hofstadter?"

"I could start tomorrow..."

#################################

December 16th.

Knock, knock, knock "Leslie", knock, knock, knock "Leslie", knock, knock, knock "Leslie".

The door opened, Sheldon could see piles of cut up Comic Books on the floor.

"What do you want Dumbass?"

"Leonard told me everything, I am really sorry for you."

Leslie burst into tears and wrapped her arms round Sheldon "he wants a divorce, Leonard wants a divorce Sheldon!"

"I know we have never been the best of friends Leslie but I wouldn't wish what you are going through on my worst enemy. I have seen this too many times in my own family."

"He ran away from me Sheldon to go back to his horrible mother..."


End file.
